


The Diary of Remus John Lupin

by orphan_account



Series: The Marauder's Journals [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diary/Journal, Marauders, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For his 11th birthday, Remus received a diary. He never thought he'd find himself recording his thoughts and fears as he ventures his way through school and the Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diary of Remus John Lupin

March 10th, 1971  
Dear Diary? Journal? Journal. Journal sounds much better.  
My name is Remus John Lupin, and today is my 11th birthday. My mum gave this to me. She said “it’ll be good for you to write down your feelings”. I’m not really sure what I’m meant to be writing, but I’m in the dining room and mum’s watching so I should write something at least. My dad’s out looking for a new place for us to live right now. Apparently the people in this town are getting suspicious… I reckon I should mention that I’m a werewolf. We have to move every few months because Mum and Dad get scared someone will find out. We’ve been here nearly 9 months, the longest we’ve stayed in one place since I was bitten! Dad says we need to move again after the next full moon though. Apparently someone came by and asked what all the noise was last month. He said we’d move sooner, but the full moon is two days away. I don’t like the transformation, it makes me really sick before and after. I usually hurt myself too. Mum and Dad thought I wasn’t going to be able to go to Hogwarts, but Professor Dumbledore came the other day and told us I can go! I’m really excited! I’m not allowed around other children because I might hurt them but maybe I’ll make friends at Hogwarts! That would be nice… Mum homeschools me in muggle subjects, she’s a muggle you know, and Dad teaches me things about magic! They say I’m going to be great at Hogwarts. They’re going to take me to Diagon Ally next month to get my school supplies. I can’t wait! Oh Dad’s home, I guess I should be going.  
-Remus Lupin

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, my first fanfiction here! This is my first venture into Harry Potter fanfiction! I'll be doing these journals (in order) for Remus, Sirius, Peter, James, and possibly Lily! The chapters will get longer as time goes on. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
